littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Harukawa
, also known his stagename as (Ray Harukawa), is the one of the main characters in the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. He is also part of the Committee at the festival. His specialty is acting. Ray's alter ego is , he is known as the Soldier of Beauty and Charm and serves as the muse of his own brand, Spice Galaxy. His catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Hikari "Ray" Harukawa *'Japanese': 春川 光 *'Birthday': February 12th *'Zodiac': Aquarius *'Birthplace': Murasakino *'Height': 1.83 m *'Weight': 80 kg *'Blood Type': B+ *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': Light up the sky. *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Home movie-making and watching horror movies **'Food': Sushi and Meatloaf **'Dessert': Chocolate fudge **'Color': Psychedelic purple **'Sport': Volleyball **'Animal': Cats *'Fears': Airplane *'Dreams': To become an actor *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Saturn **'Elemental': Air **'Modern Constellations': Aquila **'Aura': Butterfly's wings and spices **'Brand': Spice Galaxy **'Type': Sexy **'Club': Drama club **'Kirakiratter': @Ray_Sama Appearance He appears as a sexy young man with long, wavy indigo hair, tied up with butterfly clips and fandango eyes. He usually wears purple jacket, underneath a purple dress shirt, dark purple pants and black military boots. In school, he wears a typical male uniform with a purple necktie and red blazer, indicating that he's from the Three Red Stars class. Personality Ray is arbitrarily charming and independent, putting everyone around him in a good manner, making him the mood moniker of the group. He is always making everyone laugh by telling them every jokes now and then, but sometimes he shows an anguished expression. He rarely takes things seriously and has acting abilities that captivate anyone that watches theater drama or superheroes movie. Etymology - 春 (haru) means "spring", and 川 (kawa) means "river". So, the surname Harukawa is mean "spring river". - From Japanese 光 (hikari) meaning "light". Other kanji can also form this name. It is often written with the hiragana writing system. https://www.behindthename.com/name/hikari. Ray - Ray is a stagename for Hikari. Short form of RAYMOND, often used as an independent name. It coincides with an English word meaning "beam of light".https://www.behindthename.com/name/ray. Ryusei Violet "Soldier of Beauty and Charm, RyuseiViolet! Two butterflies...lovely!" 美しさと魅力の戦士、リューセイバイオレット！2つの蝶...素敵！ Utsukushisa to miryoku no senshi, Ryūsei Baioretto! Futatsu no chō...suteki! is the Gladiator alter ego of Ray and one of the three B-Class warriors in the RyuseiRanger, the Soldier of Beauty and Charm. In order to transform, he needs the RyuseiChanger and his Spice Galaxy's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Violet's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Violet's main weapon form of RyuseiBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Spicy Wind Coord, Ryusei Violet is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Gale Kick * - Using the Butterfly Axe Coord, Ryusei Violet is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Windbreak Slash * - Using the Butterfly Axe Coord and Swallowtail Actress Coord, Ryusei Violet is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Aerial Butterfly Slash. * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Violet is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Sky Gale Wave. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Violet's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Spiral Turn Kick. * - One of Ryusei Violet's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Gale Slice. * - One of Ryusei Violet's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Flying Tornado * - One of Ryusei Violet's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Turning Kick * - One of Ryusei Violet's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Swallowtails Swallow Wing Wave * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six Stars Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Light Star Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six-Armed Stars Fists |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack Ryusei Violet performs alongside the other RyuseiRangers. To perform it, he needs the Butterfly Axe for combination. * - An attack Violet performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Violet performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Ray's voice actor, Yuuki Ono has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Masatomo Nakazawa, RAIKI, Shouta Aoi, Junpei Ozawa, and Ryouta Takeuchi, who voices Daisuke Akashiro, Izumi Aoshima, Nagisa Izayoi, Chris Kurowaki, and Jun Akisato under the characters' unit name Meteorstars. *'A Walk of Joy and Dream' Duets *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!' (OP) *'METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~' (ED1) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' (ED2) *'Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ (Movie ED)' *'BUNKA-KATSU!!!!!' (Meteorstars) *'You make me mad!' (with Chris Kurowaki and Jun Akisato) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'Distant Star' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Aquarius. *His auras are flavoured spices and butterflies which resemble swallowtail butterfly's wings. *He is a Sexy-type Gladiator and his symbol is a light violet butterfly. *He resembles Ren Jinguuji from Uta no prince-sama and Rui "Louis" Anjou from Magic-kyun! Renaissance. Those are 183cm tall and have long hair. **Both Ray and Louis didn't graduate from their last year of high school. **However, he shared his voice actor Yuuki Ono with Rintarou Tatewaki from Magic-kyun! Renaissance. *He has a younger twin brother named Hisashi. *His Kirakiratter is @Ray_Sama. References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters